


Out of Hell (Literally)

by AAFics, Ash_Angel_Draken



Series: A&A Roleplay - Turned - Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAFics/pseuds/AAFics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Angel_Draken/pseuds/Ash_Angel_Draken
Summary: Only his Father could of known that becoming an internet addict would be what got Michael out of Hell along with Gabriel.





	Out of Hell (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> What started as Tumblr Role-Playing and went nuts. Enjoy.
> 
> ((AA: What she said, basically. This is nuts. _Dingo ate my baby crazy_. I still can't believe this is actually here, posted for public viewing. I really do hope you guys enjoy.))
> 
> Edit: ((AA: I did it!! the 13k words is now actually 13k!!!))

**Feb. 8 2018 3:30am**

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  How you been?

 

[Heavenslance]: Dead, I think

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  You can't be…

 

[Heavenslance]: Hell has a wifi signal :'-D

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Talking to the dead isn't one of my powers…

 

[Heavenslance]: A strong one :-)

 

[Heavenslance]: Haha.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: True that it does... but that would make you a demon....

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: But I don't think angels can become demons....

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: But there is that rumor about Crowley.... so maybe...Lol

 

[Heavenslance]: And no, I am not dead. I was simply joking. I am, however, in Hell

 

[Heavenslance]: I am wondering how you know I am an angel… I assume it must mean you are one as well.

 

[Heavenslance]: Your blog do mention quite a number of true ideas about angels and the Host in general. I do wonder about the Pagan mentions, though.

 

[Heavenslance]:  And while I am not sure about Crowley, I am not a demon. I am Michael.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: LOL okay hi Mikey

 

[Heavenslance]:  Which of my brothers are you? I don't seem to recognize any with the name of… Ash.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Hehehe wouldn't you just love to know…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I'll give you a hint..

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I'm dead to the world…

 

[Heavenslance]:  Yes?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: That was your hint.. I'm dead to the world....

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Name me if you can though I have more then one....

 

[Heavenslance]: You're... dead? Who killed you? If it was Lucifer... I will kill him.

 

[Heavenslance]: But wait... if you're dead, how are we talking?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I'm dead to the world not actually dead. And who else would have... He killed a lot of us during the war before you locked him up in the cage. Geeez Michael…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Figure it out yet bro....

 

[Heavenslance]: ...I didn't actually lock him up, I was tricked into falling to the Cage as well. Lucifer's vessel actually did it.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: HE WHAT....

 

[Heavenslance]: I am quite certain this is not Raphael, for he does not talk this way. Balthazar?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: THAT STUPID FOOL. THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN. No not Balthazar…

 

[Heavenslance]:  Yes, the Winchesters has a penchant to ruining Heaven's plans. However, I'm not sure it's the plan you're talking about, here…

 

[Heavenslance]:  Ah, Annael, then? Is that you? I heard you chose to fall; perhaps it is why you have an account in this site?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: No it's not.. I want nothing to do with you and Lucifer fighting.. been there.. done that... wrong again…

 

[Heavenslance]:  By the way, how did you guess I am an angel?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Lol.... I've always known you were an angel Michael…

 

[Heavenslance]:  And I've gathered a few facts: 

 

[Heavenslance]: 1. You have not one, but a few names

 

[Heavenslance]: 2. You're... dead to the world? I am not sure what that human idiom means, but I take it you are not amongst the living

  
[Heavenslance]: 3. You are one of Lucifer's victims. I do apologize for that.

  
[Heavenslance]: 4. You wish nothing to do with the fight between Lucifer and I

  
[Heavenslance]: 5. Somehow, you know I am an angel

 

[Heavenslance]: I have a potential candidate, but…

 

[Heavenslance]: I am sure you are not... him.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Who do you think I am?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I'll tell you if you are right

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I'm waiting Michael..

 

[Heavenslance]:  ...No. Give me a moment. The particular candidate I spoke of... he hasn't been seen in Heaven for nearly two millennia. Considering the empty and dead vessel I found when I searched, I am pretty sure he’s… long gone.

 

[Heavenslance]:  And I severely doubt you're Castiel. You do not speak like he does.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Question can you get free. No I'm not Castiel.

 

[Heavenslance]:  Free... from the Cage? I am trying, but since Father thought I was insane, I may be stuck in here. Well, it's... not so bad, now, that Lucifer isn't here. Father changed it a little, perhaps after thinking I am truly insane, which I am not.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Wait why am I asking I know you can if you would just stop being Daddy's good little boy and get mad. I need you mad Michael. I need your help.

 

[Heavenslance]:  You can not be Uriel. Or Metatron. I do wonder where the scribe went…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Dead hopefully.. I'll kill him myself if he's not.

 

[Heavenslance]:  Okay. While I doubt this, it is simply the most fitting candidate. Gabriel?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: About time bro... miss me…

 

[Heavenslance]:  LUCIFER DARED TO HARM YOU?!?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Harm me.... He stabbed me with my own blade…

 

[Heavenslance]:  And you've never been much of a soldier, Gabriel, why do you wish to kill Metatron? Is there something I may have missed during my imprisonment?

 

[Heavenslance]:  HE DID WHAT NOW?!?! WHEN IS THIS?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: He leashed me like a dog and used me to screw with Cassie's head. During the apocalypse.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Metatron was the one to leash me with the power of one of Dad's tablets.

[AshWingedTrickster]: Lucifer killed me during the apocalypse.

 

[Heavenslance]:  By 'Cassie', you mean Castiel? 

  
[Heavenslance]:  But... Metatron was gone when Heaven starts the apocalypse. And how does he has the Angel Tablets?! It was supposed to be kept hidden in Heaven's safe!

 

[Heavenslance]:  Oh, Lucifer. I should've killed him here, in this Cage, when I had the chance.   
I am shocked, though. He always seemed to be closest to you…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Yes. Castiel. Metatron pulled me from where I was healing after Lucifer stabbed me. It's that damn Mark Michael. It took over our brother. It corrupted him. Darkness took over his light he wasn't truly at fault.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Has to how Metatron had the tablets well the angel tablet. It had something to do with the Leviathan.

 

[Heavenslance]:  The Mark... of Cain? Are you saying our Aunt did this to him?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Are you mad yet?

 

[Heavenslance]:  And what is this about the Leviathan?!?!?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?!

 

[Heavenslance]:  I DON'T KNOW, BROTHER, I BELIEVE I AM. WHAT IS THIS WORLD EVEN. I AM QUITE CERTAIN THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN THE APOCALYPSE THAT HEAVEN ATTEMPTED TO DO

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Yes. Not on purpose though it's just what happened over time.. her powers eating at his.. she had no more control then he did.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I think the Winchesters took care of the Leviathan problem.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Metatron had sold me by then I was of no use to him…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I can feel your grace.... I think your cracking the cage…

 

[Heavenslance]:  WHAT IS FATHER'S NAME IS HAPPENING?!?! HOW IS EVERYONE STILL ALIVE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCIFER?!?! WHAT IS HE DOING OUT THERE?!?!

 

[Heavenslance]:  I am going to kill Metatron myself

 

[Heavenslance]:  HE DARED *SELL* YOU?! TO WHOM?!?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I don't know what Lucifer is doing. I've been suck wherever I am sence Metatron sold me.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Who..

 

[Heavenslance]:  WHO

 

[Heavenslance]:  WHERE

 

[Heavenslance]:  AND WHY

 

[Heavenslance]:  ALSO WITH WHAT PRICE

 

[Heavenslance]:  I WILL SMITE HIM MYSELF

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I told you I don't know where..  and why Metatron didn't need me anymore. Price I don't know... Mikey l.... Crap.. be back soon I hope....

 

[Heavenslance]:  Gabriel?

 

[Heavenslance]:  I am worried. Wherever you are, it does not seem pleasant.

 

[Heavenslance]:  Gabriel?! Who is there with you?!?!

 

**Feb. 14 2018 2:09pm**

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Michael....

 

[Heavenslance]:  GABRIEL WHAT HAPPENED

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Asmodeus....

 

[Heavenslance]:  Asmodeus...? Who...?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Prince of Hell…

 

[Heavenslance]:  GABRIEL ARE YOU IN HELL?!?!?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Geez... You should know who he is... yes... maybe.. idk.... Hurts.....

 

[Heavenslance]:  I did not... I was not certain about Hell's positions of power. Gabriel... what has he done to you...?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: He's draining my grace using the stab wound Lucifer made.... Mikey.... help... please... it hurts....

 

[Heavenslance]:  Oh Father. I truly wish I can do something. This Cage... I have a very miniscule chance of breaking it, even after everything. Not to mention Adam... Oh Father.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Adam..... who..... Get mad.... you were breaking it....

 

[Heavenslance]: Adam Winchester, my vessel. He does prefer Adam Milligan, however.

 

[Heavenslance]: Was I? Wait let me check around for any cracks at all.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Oh... tell him hi for me.... yeah... you were…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Find any....

 

[Heavenslance]: I FOUND ONE. DEAR FATHER, I FOUND ONE.

 

[Heavenslance]: Perhaps Lucifer’s leave had to be done after the Cage is weakened, but I can not be sure. This is definitely a crack, however.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Good... Now work on making it bigger.

 

[Heavenslance]: I AM TRYING, LITTLE BROTHER.

 

**Feb. 20 2018 7:46am**

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Michael...   I'm scared…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Your not going to leave me alone are you... you'll keep talking to me right even. ... even if you can't break the cage…

 

[Heavenslance]: I. AM. TRYING.

 

[Heavenslance]: Oh Father. No, Gabriel, I will not leave you.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I know.. I know...your trying...  I just well you know I hate sitting still…

 

[Heavenslance]: Oh little brother, I know, I know…

 

[Heavenslance]: I am curious, where IS Raphael? Do you know?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Hmmm.....

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I can tell you Raphael wasn't in Heaven. He would of never put up with Metatron's crap.

 

[Heavenslance]: Oh, well. I assumed wrong. How about the other angels?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Metatron kicked them out of Heaven Michael they're…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: They fell…

 

[Heavenslance]: HE DID WHAT NOW

 

[Heavenslance]: WHY WOULD HE EVEN DO THAT!?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: He did something that made them all fall…

 

[Heavenslance]: I DO NOT CARE WHAT HE DID. I WANT TO KNOW WHY

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Control. So he could play at being Dad.

 

[Heavenslance]: HE DARE LEASHED AND SELL MY LITTLE BROTHER AND KICKED EVERY ANGEL OUT OF HEAVEN?!?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: So he could be the hero of his own story.

 

[Heavenslance]: TO HELL WITH THAT. "THE STORY" ISN'T EVEN HIS

 

[Heavenslance]: ....To this place with those words. Apparently. Ha.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Like I said I hope he's dead cuz if he not I'm going to kill smite him myself... I know that.. it's Dad's story. Huh? What do you mean?

 

[Heavenslance]:  That was a joke, for we are both in Hell. Apparently.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Your jokes still sucks... but yes we are…

 

[Heavenslance]:  By the way, Adam said hi. He is now asleep again.

 

[Heavenslance]:  Well, little brother, at least I do not harm people with my jokes, unlike a certain archangel I know…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: At least he can..   sleep I mean... it makes time pass without having to live it.. not all my jokes are trickster lessons bro.

 

[Heavenslance]:  ...angels do not generally sleep, brother. How depleted is your grace?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Think sputtering candle instead of the wildfire it should be.

 

[Heavenslance]: Once I get out of this, Gabriel, mark my words. I am going to smite people.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I'll hold you to it because I don't think I'll be able to for a while..  how you coming with that crack?

 

[Heavenslance]: It is working but I am not sure how long for it to break…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: It least it is working..

 

[Heavenslance]: Yes, it is working.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: So now we have hope…

 

[Heavenslance]: I assume so, but I have to admit, I am worried about Lucifer's whereabouts.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Me too... hopefully he hasn't destroyed the world

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: When you two meet up did he want to destroy everything?

 

[Heavenslance]: He... well. He was Lucifer, bitter and angry.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: He has good reasons to be angry. As for bitter Dad ordered him locked up and left him there instead of finding out why he was acting the way he was.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Then turned around and order you to kill him. Your little brother the one you raised.. he just wanted you to kill him... when if he would of never given Lucifer the Mark in the first place none of this would've happened…

 

[Heavenslance]: I understand, but with the Mark still on him, I am worried about him. And the world, in general.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: He gave the Mark to Cain. He just needs to burn out the residue darkness within him. Until he does he'll always be fighting it's urges.

 

[Heavenslance]: Oh right, I have forgotten about that…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Yeah. Getting old there bro... forgetful.... Hehehe…

 

[Heavenslance]: . . . . Gabriel.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Yes.

 

[Heavenslance]: I am not old, Gabriel.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Really..... you are my older brother that makes you old... hehe…

 

[Heavenslance]:  ...Gabriel, something just occurred to me. There are not a lot of places, or people, that can hold back an archangel.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: True.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: What are you thinking big brother?

 

[Heavenslance]: I'm thinking of the place that is keeping you and your blade. It is most definitely not the Cage; your archangel blade should be able to do the job of freeing you. Or did you leave yours in Heaven?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Asmodeus has it....

 

[Heavenslance]: ....How in all seven levels of Hell…

 

[Heavenslance]: And why? Why would he have it? Killing humans and demons is easily done with a spell or maybe the powers Lucifer bestowed upon him.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Simply.... control.... and he wants me to kill Lucifer with it... keeps saying that Lucifer is weak…

 

[Heavenslance]: HE WANTS *YOU* TO KILL LUCIFER?

 

[Heavenslance]: *YOU*?

 

[Heavenslance]: Father knows you're not a soldier, Gabriel, what is he trying to achieve?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Yup... he wants to control Hell... but with Lucifer free.... I know I'm not... I'm the Messenger but Asmodeus doesn't care... he just keeps saying I'll kill Lucifer or else....

 

[Heavenslance]: Or else...? I am not quite sure what that ambiguous phrase means, but I am assuming it is meant to be ominous. He's threatening you?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: He is always threatening me Michael. And yes it's suppose to be ominous. I won't kill him... I don't care what Asmodeus does I won't.... Lucifer he... he's got problems but he's my big brother just like you and Ralph and I can't…

 

[Heavenslance]: WELL, I AM GOING TO KILL THIS ASMODEUS.

 

[Heavenslance]: IT SEEMS THAT I WILL SMITE A LOT OF PEOPLE ONCE I AM OUT OF THIS CAGE.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Good luck brother he has all of his powers, Hell, and my grace to back him...

 

[Heavenslance]: Right... your grace. How can a demon have grace in the first place, I wonder? ...We should interrogate Lucifer.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: When you find him please do? I've heard of humans drinking demon blood but never before have I heard or seen a demon drinking angel grace..

 

[Heavenslance]: When *we* find him, brother. I assure you, Gabriel, that I will find you.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I know you will.... your my only hope... I've missed you Mikey. Always so confident .

 

[Heavenslance]: ...thank you, Gabriel, but it is quite likely that people will save you. Never lose faith.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Faith...  I lost that a while ago.... like I said earlier at least now we have hope…

 

**Mar. 2 2018 10:52pm**

 

[Heavenslance]: Gabriel…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Hmmm.... Yes…

 

[Heavenslance]: ...are you even awake, brother?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Yes.... Can't sleep... spells won't let me.... Michael....

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: This is bad isn't it.... that my body wants to sleep and food and thirsts for something to drink...

 

[Heavenslance]: What in Father's name has he done to you?!?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: He's mad cuz I won't do what he wants... he was just in here demanding I kill Lucifer again... I gave him the finger... He didn't react well…

 

[Heavenslance]: Oh, little brother, you and your antics. I am sure you gave him quite some words, to; you've always had a way with words, after all, Messenger.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Oh I would if I could.... but unfortunately I'm stuck with sign language.. when I can use my hands....

 

[Heavenslance]: ....Have you lost your grace so much that you can't even heal your vessel? I have heard of the cases of a human's sore throat... I assumed it was easy to cure.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Oh Michael. Michael. Michael. I wish it was as easy as a sore throat. Have you ever heard of Loki brother?

 

[Heavenslance]: Loki...? Isn't that the name of a pagan god? Norse, I believe.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Yup.... do you know how Odin punished him for lying so much....

 

[Heavenslance]: ... was he the one chained to a rock and had an eagle peck his liver? Or was he the one with the snake and the loyal wife? Either way, I do not find any connection of these punishments to your current predicament…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: The snake brother…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: But that is not the one I am talking about…

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: I guess I will just tell you.... even if I hate the fact he did it....

 

[Heavenslance]: Gabriel? You do not have to tell me if you do not wish so.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: You will find out when you see me... and maybe you can think of a way to remove it.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: Nothing I have tried works....

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: He has sawn my mouth closed so I can not speak for fear of my powers as The Messenger of The Lord.

 

[Heavenslance]: HE DID WHAT NOW

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: He sawed my mouth closed with wire covered in seals and dipped in holy oil..

 

[Heavenslance]: HE SEWN YOUR MOUTH SHUT?! I AM TRULY GOING TO ENJOY SMITING HIM. IT EVEN SOUNDS TOO GOOD TO JUST HAVE HIM SMOTE. Who else knew of this?! Anyone?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]: No one that I know of.

 

[Heavenslance]: Gabriel, I have an idea. It’s a risky idea, but an idea nonetheless

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  What? 

 

[Heavenslance]: Well, there’s Adam…

 

[Heavenslance]: I  may be able to send him. It is a very risky idea, but… 

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  The demons… they know he's your vessel. No. It will put him at to much risk. 

 

[Heavenslance]: I know that. Ah well, my second idea is to break the Cage just enough to let Adam’s body through. He  _ is _ my vessel; I should be able to escape with him.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Maybe.. If you let him take control and bury yourself in his soul… But Michael he will have to trust you for it to work.. 

 

[Heavenslance]: That is a good idea. I will have to converse with Adam about this. I imagine he will be quite bitter over the Winchesters, however, so I am not sure about him wishing to return to Earth.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Ask him what he wants. If he's agreeable then we will try it that way. If not… well… we're cross that bridge when we come to it.

 

[Heavenslance]: Sorry for the wait. I had to talk to him for a bit. It will take just a little while more.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Alright. 

 

[Heavenslance]: Gabriel, what is Heaven’s condition right now?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Bad. Like Civil War Bad. There were bodies everywhere Mikey.. It was like before.. 

 

[Heavenslance]: How are the souls’ Heaven? I am assuming no one touched it but… 

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  They’re fine. No one messed with their Heavens but no new souls can get in. Metatron did something.. locked them out.. 

 

[Heavenslance]: Adam just wished to know about his mother. I have to admit that he does deserve to know, considering what has been done to him.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Just a sec.. I'll ask Hel. She can find out. She said his mother is fine but asked when he was coming back or if she could go to him.

 

[Heavenslance]: Hel… Who is Hel?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Hehehe…. Hmmm… well… you see… sheiskindamydaughter.. 

 

[Heavenslance]:  _ A nephilim,  _ Gabriel?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  NO… She a goddess. The Norse Goddess of The Underworld..

 

[Heavenslance]: ….Do I even want to know?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  I have…. Had… six kids Michael. Hel. Jormungandr. Sleipnir. Fennir. Narfi. Vali. All are... were gods..

 

[Heavenslance]: … Is this related to the Loki question?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Yes. I am Loki. 

 

[Heavenslance]: . . . . I see. 

 

[Heavenslance]: Adam does agree

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  That's good. Are you mad? I couldn't take it anymore.. all you two were doing was fighting… so I left.. 

 

[Heavenslance]: Gabriel.  _ Gabriel _ . Calm down. I was conversing with the human.  

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:   Adam has a name USE IT. Sorry talking about them make me pissy.

 

[Heavenslance]: I see. I do apologize. Adam is a little distraught,

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  What? Why? Is he alright?

 

[Heavenslance]: Yes, little brother, he is ‘alright’. He has agreed to the conditions, he just wished for a few moments of grief regarding his mother’s death. 

 

[Heavenslance]: I am not quite sure why, she is in her Heaven, but I will give Adam a few moments regardless. 

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Oh Father… he didn't know… 

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Tell him I'm sorry he had to find out about his mother being dead like this…. 

 

[Heavenslance]: I am sure he knew of his mother’s death, but I believe it’s the fact that he may never see her again that he grieves for.

 

[Heavenslance]: I have to admit, I am glad I have managed to protect him in the Cage. I can not say the same for Samuel Winchester, for he was Lucifer’s vessel, but at the very least Adam is quite okay.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Hmmm…. Sam didn't deserve what Lucifer probably did to him. But I am glad you have spared Adam that fate. 

 

[Heavenslance]: Yes.

 

[Heavenslance]: Gabriel, do you happen to know how long do humans usually mourn for? My wings do ache a little from guarding him in his conscious state.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  They could mourn for a few days or years it depends on the human. Soon you hopefully won't have to guard him so close.

 

[Heavenslance]: No, it is okay. If I let my wings in a bigger loop, the Cage… it will sense Adam’s presence.

 

[Heavenslance]: I see. So, the information I found on this internet was true, then.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Probably.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Would it hurt him?

 

[Heavenslance]: I am not sure. I tried my best to protect Adam, and it seemed that my efforts worked.

 

[Heavenslance]: The Cage has put both me and Lucifer through pain, I am not sure how humans would fare against it. I am assuming you do not know about the Winchesters’ current condition?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Michael are you injured? I can tell you that Sam is alive. But that is all. 

 

[Heavenslance]: Ah. Well.

 

[Heavenslance]: I have managed to make a hole. I believe Adam and I can pass through. Do you know your location?

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Michael…. Thank Father… Asmodeus kept me out when he brought me here so I have no idea.. 

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Hell… Deep into Hell.. 

 

[Heavenslance]: I do wish to know your location… it would not do if Adam and I were lost.

[Heavenslance]: Fear not, though, Gabriel. I  _ will _ find you.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Ketch. Follow Mr. Ketch. 

 

[Heavenslance]: During my time in the Cage, I have never heard of a demon called Mr. Ketch, but of course.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  He is Human.

 

[Heavenslance]: ...That does not make sense, but okay, Gabriel. I will. 

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  He’s part of the Men of Letter organization. British side. 

 

[Heavenslance]: Ah, I understand now.

 

[Heavenslance]: It seems that Adam is ready to ‘move out’, as he put it. Can you ascertain Mr. Ketch’s whereabouts? 

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  No. I haven't seen him in a few hours. Michael…. I gtg… Asmodeus is here… 

 

[Heavenslance]: I do not know him and I hate him already.

 

[Heavenslance]: I will keep updating. My grace allows me to connect to internet, apparently, without a device.

 

**Mar. 12 2018 6:24am**

 

[Heavenslance]: I am now hiding in Adam’s soul. We are both praying so the demons will not recognize us.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Good luck… seventh pit… HURRY.

 

[Heavenslance]:  _ Gabriel _ ! Are you okay?! What is he doing to you?!

 

[Heavenslance]: Adam is running. There are demons after us. Not surprising, but there are quite a lot.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Call Hel…. Get Fen… He'll help…

 

[Heavenslance]: ...They caught us. 

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Crap…

 

[Heavenslance]: Do not fret, brother, we are surprisingly fine. They do not realize my presence, which is good.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Blast their asses Michael.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Dogs I like dogs..

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Not a cat person. Though my Dad is.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  My dog's name is Max.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  He a jack russell terrier. 

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  What's your dog's name.

 

[Heavenslance]: They are conversing about taking me to Asmodeus. I am assuming this is quite an opportunity.

 

[Heavenslance]: Gabriel… are you alright? You do not sound alright.

 

[Heavenslance]: Father likes every living creature, Gabriel.

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Hello Michael. I can see you are not as insane as I was lead to believe. Gabriel is a little busy right now. I will see you soon.

 

[Heavenslance]: Dear Father. Asmodeus?!

 

[Heavenslance]: I am going to kill you.  _ I am _ . I swear to my Father,  _ demon _ , I will make you suffer.

 

[Heavenslance]:  _ What have you done to my little brother, swine? _

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:   Who else would it be..Yes. Yes. You'll kill me. Whatever I please. Or do you want particulars…

 

[Heavenslance]: You are an  _ ass _ .

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Do you want a picture?

 

[Heavenslance]: Of  _ what _ ?

 

[Heavenslance]: Considering the Internet, especially this site we are using, it would not be the worst.

 

[Heavenslance]: Now answer me, you  _ demon _ . What have you done to my brother?!

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Currently… He’s hanging from the ceiling… did you know your little brother is a crybaby Michael.  All he is doing is crying like a little baby. 

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  I wonder how long he can hang like that.. with all of his body weight on his wingtips. 

 

[Heavenslance]:  _ YOU. _

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Me… 

 

[Heavenslance]: When I find you, you’re  _ dead _ .

 

[AshWingedTrickster]:  Back to the death threats. Boring. I’ll see you soon Michael. Oh and tell your little vassel nice try.

 

>>>>>>>>>>

 

Asmodeus watched as Gabriel cried withering in pain as the archangel hung from the tips of his wings. “Are you going to do as your told yet, Slave.” The Prince of Hell called out. Gabriel just shook his head. Asmodeus snarled as he gestures with one hand. Gabriel eyes widen as he was slowly lifted up until his back hit the ceiling. The pair of train nails dripping in holy oil that had been driven through the tips of his smallest set of wings were pulled out pulling a whine form the archangel. Then a low pressure appeared throughout his smallest wings. A pressure that grew more and more. Until Gabriel felt every bone in the wing set shatter. 

 

Asmodeus laughed at the archangel's muffled screams before letting him drop from the ceiling to the length of his other four wings. “I'll ask you again. Slave. Are you going to follow the only order I've given you.” Gabriel hung his smallest wings twitching in pain, screams locked behind wired lips, and shook his head. He wouldn't kill Lucifer. He couldn't kill his big brother. As Asmodeus raised him back to the ceiling he feared what the demon was going to do to him. Once more the train nails were pulled from his wing tips. This time form his middle set of wings. As the pressure grew on them Gabriel was frantically shaking his head letting out a series of grunts through his sealed lips. As the bones shattered the archangel shrieked in pain. 

 

Once more letting him drop from the ceiling Asmodeus laughed as Gabriel's full weight body and shattered wings wrenches his largest set painfully. An odd sound echoing through the room before his right largest wing shredded. A bloody gash ripping form where the train nail was through it to the end of the wing tip. Gabriel's  whole body lunches to the left as he hung form just the left largest wing for a moment before plummeting to the ground. As Gabriel lay there trashing in pain the door opened and a pair of demons walked in with Michael.

 

\--

 

Michael actually thought the room would be… nicer, but then again this is Hell.  _ It looks like a gym _ , Adam supplied,  _ complete with the bully _ .  _ The fuck is this?! Michael! _ The archangel didn’t reply, simply taking over Adam, no longer hiding in his soul. He couldn't answer the human, anyway, too preoccupied staring in horror at his little brother.

 

Michael can’t even feel Gabriel’s grace.

 

_ Forget the grace thing _ , Adam countered,  _ you fucking look at his wings! What the fuck?!? _

 

The human had a point, Michael acknowledged. But frankly, the former Viceroy of Heaven couldn’t… couldn’t look. His brother’s  _ wings _ , broken, bones possibly shattered beyond repair… what makes it worse was that it was not just any angel’s wings, it was  _ the Messenger _ ’s wings. Michael felt suffocated despite not needing to breathe, as if he choked on  _ something-- _

 

_ Okay, big guy, calm down _ , Adam chastised,  _ about to have a panic attack there. I’ve an idea, actually, hear me out? _

 

“Well, well,  _ well _ ,” Asmodeus said in amusement, eyes glinting in the dim light, “look who decided to join us. Not quite insane, eh?”

 

Michael’s eyes snapped to meet the demon’s with a glare that could freeze. 

 

‘ _ Yes, Adam? What is that?’ _ he replied mentally, thanking his Father that Adam was there, and he was, technically, not alone. It was comforting, somehow.

 

The human sighed softly.  _ I really didn’t want to do this, but I think I can contact my… my brothers. Sam’s e-mail. Not sure how long that’ll take, though. _

 

‘ _ It is an idea nonetheless, and I am giving you permission to ‘tap into’ my grace.’ _ Michael really didn’t know if that would work, but they might as well try.

 

“Aren’t you going to say  _ something _ ?” the prince of Hell circled Gabriel’s whimpering form and sauntered towards Michael.

 

~

 

Gabriel whimpered, reaching one bloodied hand towards his elder brother. His eyes were locked on Michael's, pain coming from his whole body. With a whine the younger archangel crawled forwards, half dragging his broken wings, leaving a bloody streak behind him from unhealed wounds. Something deep within him screamed that if he could  _ just _ get to Michael, then no one could hurt him. 

 

~

 

Adam was ‘typing’--which was weird on its own, considering there’s not, technically, a single device in his hands--when he felt Michael suck a deep breath.

 

He never sucked a deep breath. Hell, Michael barely  _ breathe _ .

 

Slowing down his ‘typing’, Adam decided to peek… and regretted it almost instantly. Gabriel--Gabriel, right? Right--was trying to move towards him, towards Michael, dragging all six wings, mangled as they were, and Adam was positive that that expression is like the one he saw on his school friends’ little siblings: pure, complete  _ trust _ in the older to protect them from  _ anything _ , and Adam felt his--Michael’s?--stomach flip and twist, eyes watering.

 

_ Screw this _ , Adam thought,  _ fuck. I don’t like asking those bastards for help, but damn it  _ and ‘typed’ furiously, barely registering Michael who actually  _ pushed _ the demon away--telekinesis or what, he didn’t know, didn’t care--and kneeled protectively in front of the other angel.

 

Adam sent the mail, hoping,  _ praying _ Sam will get it. He couldn’t bare to observe the scene unfolding in front of him. The human had heard,  _ seen _ the two talking through the grace-wifi between his ‘naps’, and seriously, the other angel need  _ help _ . More than he or Michael need, and so  _ God help him he will help _ . He didn’t go to medical school for no reason, damn it, he wanted to help people.

 

“Enough,” Adam heard Michael growl, “Don’t you ever  _ dare _ touch my brother  _ ever again _ !”

 

\--

 

YOU'VE GOT MAIL.

 

Sam Winchester pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his email. 

 

“Dean! Dean! DEAN!” Sam called. 

 

Dean came running into the library of the bunker. “What? What is it?”

 

“Adam,” Sam said with a frown. “We need to get into Hell.”

 

“What? Why?” Dean questioned thinking about his youngest brother. “How are we even going to get into Hell? Death said Adam was back in Heaven.” 

 

“Well he's not in Heaven. He just...emailed me from Hell.” Sam said. “As for how we get in… I don't know. I mean with Crowley gone…” Sam eyes narrowed as he wracked his brain trying to think of something. From what Adam said time was important. “Okay I got an idea… but you aren't going to like it.”

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“Lucifer.”  

 

“No. Sam. No.” 

 

“Dean.. this is bigger than us and Lucifer should be told.” Sam snapped. The hunter couldn't help it. _Asmodeus_. Asmodeus had not one but _two_ archangels, one of which was injured badly. Sam watched as Dean ranted and raved. When Castiel appeared Sam quietly slipped out of the room. Michael wasn't insane and Gabriel, Gabriel was alive, and both archangels were trapped with Asmodeus. Sam's eyes slipped closed reaching searching for where he had buried his bond with the Messenger. Deep within his memories of his father he found the darkened bond. _But_ …. _Adam’s_ _email_ … 

 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket again, opening his e-mail and sent his little brother a reply telling him that they'd help him and Michael but to stop lying to him about Gabriel as he fought against the tears that wanted to fall. 

 

~

 

Adam simply couldn’t bear looking at the scene, even through Michael’s view (okay,  _ his _ view, but still). Michael was ready to smite the demon, and his little brother was cowering behind him, and  _ oh didn’t this just hit a little too close to home _ , considering his own so-called big brothers… 

 

The feel of an incoming mail washed through his soul’s connection with Michael, and Adam was grateful for the distraction. Anything to stop him from getting too emotional--Michael has his own problems, damn it, and he was  _ not _ going to burden him more with his human emotions--and quickly opened the mail.

 

He sighed in relief as he realized that Sam had opened his email, though Adam was really fucking  _ pissed _ to find out that the other thought he was lying.  _ Fucking hell _ ,  _ Sam _ . He really,  _ really _ didn’t want to say anything about Gabriel’s condition, but  _ drastic situations call for drastic measures _ .  _ Fuck you guys _ .

 

He ‘typed’, describing briefly how Michael wasn’t insane but was just an internet addict, and then the human paused to consider telling his half-brother about the younger archangel. 

 

Adam risked a glance to the outside world, realizing belatedly that Michael _had_ smote a few demons around, but that smug-looking Colonel Sanders was still… smirking. What the _hell_? He’s facing a pissed off Michael, as in _the Sword of Heaven_ , and the guy is smirking?

 

This is  _ bad _ .

 

Adam wasted no time in explaining how the Winchesters should _hurry the fuck up_ _and come_ , and for good measure, described briefly how Gabriel looked: disheveled, bloody, messy, and is _cowering behind Michael_ (or Adam. Vessel problems). Ha.

 

He sent the mail just in time to see this Asmodeus guy shapeshift--wait,  _ shapeshift _ ? Sam and Dean never said this about demons.  _ What _ .

 

‘ _ What indeed. I am sure a demon can not shapeshift, _ ’ Michael answered promptly, apparently hearing Adam’s surprise. ‘ _ I am surprised as well. I wonder if this is Lucifer’s work, considering he is one of the first demons to be created… _ ’

 

Adam groaned mentally.  _ This just keeps getting better, isn’t it? _

 

~

 

Gabriel whined as Asmodeus used _his_ _grace_ against Michael. With a quick wave of his hand he sent Michael flying across the room. Michael easily flipped to land on his feet. Summoning his blade and charging the demon. The two fought clashing blades and dodging grace blots. When Asmodeus shapeshifted again. This time into a young boy with deep reddish brown hair and gold eyes. Gabriel sobbed.. that bastard… his little boy… he was using the form of his little boy… Narfi. Michael glanced back at him before looking back at Asmodeus. 

 

~

 

Sam had kept checking his email so he saw the new message from Adam right as it came through. As he read it. Guilt gnawed at him. He could tell his little brother was pissed at him but when he got to the part about Gabriel he just sat there staring at the words… _in_ _shock_ … _he_ _really_ _was_ _alive_ … _but_ _almost_ _graceless_ … _no_ _wonder_ _the_ _bond_ _was_ _still_ _dark_ …  Sam didn't realize when his phone slipped from his fingers to hit the floor. He didn't hear Dean calling his name or when his brother walked into his room after knocking on the door. 

 

“Sam.” Dean called walking over to his little brother. 

 

“What, Dean?” The taller replied automatically, and Dean narrows his eyes. Sam sounded...lost.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked in a clearly suspicious tone, not bothering to beat around the bush.

 

Sam stared at him, and the older hunter nearly took a step back when he saw just how  _ broken _ his little brother looked; it’s almost as if he was haunted by Lucifer again. Green eyes darting towards the phone on the floor, Dean took a deep breath and moved towards said phone. He may be stupid, but he wasn’t  _ that _ stupid. Sam wasn’t one to throw phones around when he’s pissed.

 

“I--Dean, Dean!” Sam quickly snatched his phone from the floor, protectively holding it near his chest. “It’s nothing, okay?”

 

“Doesn’t seem like nothin’ to me,” Dean replied tensely, “You gonna tell me what’s up with that?”

 

“Look, Dean, leave it alone, okay?” Sam deftly avoided the question, “I’m going to ‘call’ Lucifer now. You pray for Cas, got it?”

 

Dean clenched his teeth. He didn’t like this, not one bit. There’s _ clearly _ something Sam wasn’t telling him. Taking another deep breath, he decided to let it slide for now; they had more important business to do.

 

“Okay, yeah, fine,” the older said, barely concealing his anger, “but don’t think we won’t talk about this, Sam.” As the hunter headed back into the library of the bunker where Castiel was waiting.  _ How had Sam forgotten that Cas had showed up before he'd left the room earlier? What was going on with his little brother? And Adam… was in Hell still and they needed to get him out of there like yesterday.  _

 

~ 

 

Michael snarled. This wasn’t natural, he  _ knew _ that. ‘ _ There’s  _ no _ way Lucifer gave this ability to a demon _ ,’ he thought, rolling aside to avoid a blow. 

 

As the demon shapeshift, trying to confuse him, Michael’s eyes widened fractionally when he realized that  _ Asmodeus was blatantly using Gabriel’s grace _ ; hence the familiar feel.

 

Growling in fury, Michael charged towards the demon with the now boyish features, archangel blade swinging in a wide blow, the clang deafening when it was met with another blade. At this point, Heaven’s former ruler was moving on instinct:  _ strike. Twist. Retreat. Charge. _

 

~

 

Narfi. All Gabriel could see was Narfi. His little boy. His big brother was attacking his son. He didn't even know he was moving let alone how but suddenly he was between them. One hand on Narfi’s arm the other raised to take the blow of Michael's blade. Pain racing through his arm as the blade hit. The last thing he saw was the look of shock on Michael's face, then the blackness as he fell unconscious. 

 

~

 

Asmodeus laughed as he caught Gabriel as he lost consciousness, hooking one arm around the archangel's neck. “Now, now, Michael. You’re going to let my guards here lock you up again or it will be your little brother here who'll pay. I don't think he can take much more. So what is it going to be...hmm?” Asmodeus asked, his free hand reaching around to Gabriel's chest, one finger resting beside the vicious looking wound there. “You see this? It's where Lucifer drove his blade stein.”

 

-

 

Adam could  _ not  _ believe what just happened. Did…  _ did Gabriel just jump in front of Michael’s blade _ ?! Like,  _ shielding the enemy _ from the only weapon that could kill him?! Michael nearly chopped his arm off, for God’s sake!

 

What the hell was going on inside his head?!?!

 

‘ _ I am not sure myself, _ ’ Michael oh-so-helpfully commented, ‘ _ perhaps it was some sort of mind control that Asmodeus exerted over Gabriel, but I do not know for sure. _ ’

 

He may sound calm, but Adam knew he was actually really,  _ really _ fucking mad. 

 

Adam growled mentally when that absolute bastard demon threatened his archangel with his little brother. That’s just  _ unfair _ , he thought bitterly as Michael contemplated his choices and risks mentally in near panic. 

 

_ Damn it, Michael _ , Adam projected loudly,  _ Calm down, dude. Panicking won’t help. You know what? I’ll send some more stuff to push my own brothers to coming here fast, okay? _

 

~

 

Lucifer appeared beside Castiel in the bunker. “What would be so important that you would pray to me?” The devil said as he looked at Sam. 

 

“Asmodeus has your brothers,” Sam said cutting to the chase and handling it like you would peeling a bandaid.  _ Quick _ . 

 

“So…” Lucifer smirked. “What do you want me to do about it? It's not like I care.”

 

“Okay. So you don't care that Asmodeus has Gabriel cowering behind Michael.” Sam hissed as his phone informed him he had another message. Pulling it out he opened it and just handed it to Lucifer. “That fucking demon has your brothers Lucifer, and he is using them against each other.” 

 

~

 

Dean had to hand it to Sam, the kid sure knew how to shut the devil up.

 

Not that he wasn’t surprised as hell himself… 

 

“What the fuck, Sam?” Dean stared at his younger brother. “You didn’t say anything about freaking  _ Gabriel _ . He’s dead, anyway; Chuck said that!” Dean exclaimed hotly, forgetting the presence of the two angels behind him.

 

Lucifer quietly scrolled the messages through and Castiel was peeking from behind his shoulder, both expressionless, but their jaws visibly tensed.

 

Sam honest to God growled. “He’s alive, Dean, no matter what Chuck said,” he replied just as hotly, “I’ve got Adam’s mails to prove that. We need to move  _ now _ , got it?”

 

~

 

All the lights within the bunker suddenly explode causing both hunters to turn back to the two angels. Lucifer stood there, eyes glowing red with his grace. “We are leaving now. Get everything you think you will need. You have ten minutes before we leave you behind.” Both hunters took off running to get ready. Sam sent Adam a message that they were on their way to them with help.

 

~

 

Gabriel woke with Narfi’s name lodged in throat. The stitches pulling painfully as he tried to call out to his son. His arm burned where he takin the hit from Michael's blade. His wings. His wings were screaming as the bone shards ground together. Sitting up slowly he looked around. He was chained to the wall on a low metal bench and across from him also chained to the wall sat Michael. The first born archangel sat with his back to the wall behind him and his knees drawn up in front to him. Michael had his eyes closed so Gabriel raised one hand and hit the bench under him to get his brother's attention the metal rang like a bell.

Michael's eyes snapped open. Gabriel raised in eyebrow at his brother and radled the chain locking this left arm to the wall and raised his eyebrow again pointing at Michael.

 

~

 

_ Okay, man, _ Adam called out,  _ it’s okay. Seriously, he’s your little bro and that demon’s a dick for using him.  _

 

Michael opened his eyes just a little, only to be able to peek at the still-unconscious Gabriel in the cell across him, once again thanking his Father for Adam’s continued presence.

 

‘ _ What I cannot figure out is why _ ,’ Michael replied, eyes closing once again, ‘ _ I had that demon. The demon disguised as a child--could it be because he looked like a child? _ ’

 

The archangel could see Adam’s expression in his mind, rolling his eyes at him.  _ Does it really matter, Michael? _ Adam huffed, then paused as they both felt an email incoming.

 

_ You know, _ Adam spoke up in an amused tone as Michael quickly opened the mail,  _ this entire instant-wifi-connection thing is awesome _ .  _ When we get back up there and I go to school, I’m  _ so _ keeping you for the wifi. _

 

The resident archangel huffed. ‘ _ I am not a tool to be used at your disposal, Adam Milligan, _ ’ Michael huffed in reply, vaguely amused, while he read the e-mail. ‘ _ It seems that the Winchesters are currently on the move. They have Castiel as well, along with… _ ’ he paused. 

 

_ Along with? _ Adam questioned, taking a look of the mail.  _ Oh. They’ve got Satan on their side. _

 

Michael frowned. ‘ _ You meant Lucifer. Please, do not call him Satan. _ ’

 

He was about to say more when he heard the sound of something metal being hit, and opened his eyes. 

 

Gabriel was rattling his chains, pointedly looking at him and pointing.

 

“Is it really you, brother?” The oldest archangel could not help but ask, “Were you affected by Asmodeus’ mind control? What happened?” he asked bluntly and pointedly, the old angelic habit he’s always had.

Gabriel sighed, dropping his head back against the wall before signing, “Yes it's me. Mind control? What are you talking about? N-A-R-F-I,” he signed the name slowly, “he looked like Narfi. All I could see is my little boy and I…” his hands faltered, “I just reacted.” 

 

Michael stared, briefly pausing to translate the sign language, as he was not used to reading ASL.

 

“Oh,” he said, not really knowing how to answer. Adam, however, had something to say, as Michael could hear him swearing and cursing. 

 

_ Narfi, as in Nari, the one that got killed by his twin brother Vali before Vali was also killed in front of Loki and then his guts was used to chain Loki up?! _

 

‘ _...That does explain why Gabriel was so shocked _ ,’ Michael quietly replied, to which Adam cried out,  _ No shit, Sherlock! _

 

The angelic brothers stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to say. 

 

Michael tugged at his cell bars and chains, once more tried to use his grace and hissed quietly when he found that the chains bound his grace tightly. 

 

“How are we going to get out of here?” Gabriel signed.

 

Michael shook his head. “I am sorry, Gabriel, I do not know.”

 

_ Heads up, guys, someone’s coming! _ Adam warned them, hearing footsteps that gets louder and louder.

 

“Asmodeus.” Gabriel signed quickly, signing the letters ‘A-S-M’ with a shudder as the demon came to a stop in front of the two cells. 

 

“I've just received word that Lucifer is in Hell along with the Winchesters and their pet angel.” Asmodeus hissed. 

 

~

 

_...What? _ Adam thought, and he’s pretty damn sure that both angels are thinking the same, considering Gabriel’s and Michael’s familiar head tilt--yes, he’s ‘seen’ Michael’s head tilt--and then digested the words.  _ HALLELUJAH! _

 

‘ _ Please do not scream, _ ’ Michael thought, ‘ _ but yes. Thank you for contacting them,’ _ he added, and Adam practically beamed.  

 

~

 

“Follow me and don't dottle,” Lucifer hissed as he swept through Hell with long quick strides. Reaching out with his grace, he tried to find his brothers and Asmodeus, faintly sensing grace in the pits of Hell. “This way.” 

 

The whole group moved quickly towards the seventh pit. “Hmmm… Do we have a plan?” Sam asked form behind the devil. 

 

“Plan? What plan? Why do we need one? I'm just going to smite the bastard.” Lucifer snarled. “After I break him into little pieces.” 

 

~

 

Asmodeus glared at the two bound archangels, seemingly trying to figure out just  _ why _ did those pesky Winchesters come back. 

 

Adam laughed mentally. Evil Colonel Sanders probably didn’t even know that he, the human vessel, was alive still. And the wifi thing. The Miligan just prayed that Asmodeus was still trying to figure out the full extent of Gabriel’s grace, and since he probably only used it to do evil shit like torture, he probably didn’t even realize about the angel radio thing Michael told him about.

 

_ Ha. Go back to frying wings, evil Sanders. _

 

‘ _...Adam Milligan, please do not say that.’ _

 

 _Oh right._ _Sorry_.

 

A sudden movement got Michael’s attention, and his eyes snapped open…. To the sight of Asmodeus taking out the archangel blade he  _ stole _ .

 

The prince of Hell sauntered towards Gabriel, who trashed and whimpered behind his sewn lips, and Michael tensed.

 

Gabriel whined as Asmodeus closed in on him.  _ Please… Not again… Don't cut into me again…  _

 

“Hmmm…” the demon hummed, sending shivers down Gabriel’s spine. He smirked and lifted the blade…and threw it backwards, stabbing Michael in his stomach.

 

_ No. Michael. Adam. Oh Father. No. No.  _ Gabriel screamed within his own mind as the demon turned and headed over to Michael. 

 

~

 

Lucifer slipped into Hell’s seventh pit with the Winchesters and Castiel right behind him. Looking around the huge room they were in the devil hissed. “There was a fight here, but how did that weak ass Prince get the best of Michael?” 

 

“If you’re asking us… You’re asking the wrong people.” Dean replied. “That’s a lot of blood though.” The hunter said looking at the steaks of blood that ran across the floor and was it… yes it was splattered on the ceiling and walls too. Dean shuddered as memories of his time in Hell started to surface. “Damn.” 

 

“This way. We need to hurry.” Lucifer said striding across the room as he felt Michael unready weakened grace drop suddenly.

 

~ 

 

Michael screamed, the pain in his abdomen was nearly  _ unbearable _ , nearly rendering him deaf to  _ Adam _ ’s screams inside his head.

‘ _ Sleep, _ ’ Michael compelled, gritting his teeth in pain. Fortunately, it seemed that his grace still works for Adam as the human passed out on command.

 

Eyes glaring towards the demon currently walking towards him, the archangel growled, body hunching in pain. 

 

“Didn’t expect that, did you?” Asmodeus smirked, “I don’t know why the hell  the Winchesters are here, but I think you’re the problem here. Are you?” The tone was challenging. 

 

“NO! THE PROBLEM IS A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING COCKROACH THOUGHT IT COULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF MY BROTHERS. FOR YOUR INFORMATION THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN DO THAT IS ME AND RAPHAEL. NOW GET AWAY FROM THEM.” Lucifer yelled as he came down the hall. Asmodeus blinked. _ What? How? Lucifer was weak… How in Hell’s name did he get back to full power.  _  The demon slowly started backing away. He was in big trouble now. Even if he drained Gabriel dry--and he  _ had _ \--he wouldn’t be able to take a fully powered up archangel. Especially a pissed off one. But he needed time to get away.  He’d have it use the connection between the grace he had and the grace still within The Messenger. Maybe just maybe it would be enough for him a blast Lucifer away long enough to flee.

 

He was screwed if he didn’t flee, he supposed, looking at the two hunters and two angels surrounding him… and called for his guards. At least they’ll buy him some time as they die.

 

Michael starred in relief and disbelief. He was relieved,  _ oh so relieved _ that this means both him and Gabriel can get out of this place, but he was still in disbelief over the fact that Lucifer’s actually  _ here _ , rescuing the brother he’s fought since, well,  _ ever _ , and the brother he’d killed himself. ‘ _ Why would Lucifer even be here? _ ’ Michael thought suspiciously to himself, as Adam was unconscious. ‘ _ In fact, why would the Winchesters work with him? _ ’

 

Gabriel was staring, too… but he was staring at Lucifer's grace. “Michael. Look. Look. The Lightbringer. He’s back. Dad’s Morningstar.” Gabriel signed as he bent over slightly panting through his nose as he tried to laugh and couldn’t. 

 

~

 

Asmodeus hissed as his guards rushed the group and he turned to flee down the hall if he could get out of the cell blocks he could disappear.  Pulling on the connection between the graces he ripped everything he could as he rounded the corner at a run. 

 

~

 

It was… easy, actually, since Lucifer was at full power and then there’s also Cas. Well, not that Dean wasn’t disappointed to realize that the prince of Hell had disappeared, but what the fuck. They’ll deal with that son of a bitch later.

 

Dean was more concerned over Sam, who nearly tripped on his own feet, scrambling over to the youngest archangel. Or Adam, whose body was Michael’s vessel and--oh God, is that a blade sticking out of his stomach--

 

He rushed to Adam’s side before being pulled back by Castiel.

 

“Hey! What--”

 

“Let Lucifer do it, Dean. Despite the fights, they’ve always been the closest ones.”

 

“ _ Adam’s in there, _ Cas! I can’t just--”

 

“Adam is safe. He is currently in a dormant state, or as you’d say, he is sleeping.”

 

The seraph and the hunter stopped flailing as Lucifer passed in front of them, walking steadily towards Michael.

 

~

 

“Gabe! Oh Gabe! Hold on I’ll get you out of these things.” Sam hissed under his breath as he started to jimmy the locks on the shackles on Gabriel's wrists. The archangel was still bent over almost in double now letting out little grunts. “Gabe…” Sam said as he moved on to the shackles on Gabriel’s ankles. Once he had the archangel unchained the hunter reached slowly for Gabriel's chin to titled the angel’s head up. 

 

Gabriel jerked away from the hunter’s touch with a whine. Panting harder. “Don’t please. Please. Don’t…” The archangel signed fearfully. 

 

Sam cocked his head to one side confused. “Gabe?”

 

~

 

Meanwhile, Michael was panting, cautiously watching the brother he raised walking closer towards him. 

 

“Hello, Michael,” Lucifer said, also cautiously. His hand moved towards the blade embedded in Michael’s stomach, and the older winced slightly when he closed his hand on the hilt.

 

“I’m going to pull this out, brother, and I need you to not move,” he said, making sure Michael understood him, before pulling the blade out with a quick move that had Michael screaming briefly, and the wound started to heal.

 

“Hush, brother,” Lucifer said, “I’ve got you, okay? Come on, I’ll get you out.”

 

“Why?” Michael immediately asked in distrust and the Morningstar flinched, as if he wasn’t expecting the question. “Why are you doing this? After the--the Apocalypse that wasn’t, after escaping without even bother--”

 

“You’re my brother, Michael!” Lucifer suddenly shouted, the hand that was releasing Michael from his chains gripped the older’s arm. “Is that not enough a reason?!”

 

~

 

Sam turned at Lucifer’s shout. “Brothers fight. But we still protect one another.” The hunter said softly. “We can not talk to each other for years but we’ll still drop everything for one another. Damn.. Dean and I. We didn’t even know Adam existed until the apocalypse, and Michael can you make sure he knows we didn’t leave him down here. Death told Dean he was back in Heaven. We thought he was where he wanted to be with his mother.” 

 

Dean nodded an agreement to everything Sam was saying. “Yeah man. We wouldn’t of left you here no way. We of found a way to get you out.”

 

Sam turn back toward Gabriel to find the archangel had completely curled into a ball his damaged wings pulled as close to him as he could. The only part Sam could see of him beside feathers were the archangels eyes and his hands which were still making sharp quick movements that he didn’t understand.

 

~

 

Michael stared at the hunters, then at Castiel who was silent, digesting the words that Sam had said, while Lucifer continued un-chaining his brother.

 

“I have questions,” Michael finally said, unconsciously rubbing at his wrists once they were free. “The first being, why and  _ how _ were you out of the Cage, Lucifer? I only got out with Gabriel’s help… somewhat.”

 

It was Lucifer’s turn to stare. 

 

Before he could say anything, however, the seraph interrupted. “May I suggest getting out of here before we are ambushed?” he said quietly, perhaps nervously as the two oldest archangels turned to look at him. 

 

“Yes, of course,” Michael sighed, rubbing his face. “Gabriel, what do you--” The Viceroy of Heaven paused, staring at Gabriel’s form hidden by his wings. ‘ _ And are heavily damaged, _ ’ he cursed silently.

 

“Brother, what are you staring at, you--” Lucifer started, annoyed, then realized what he was looking at. “Okay, yes, we need to go. Now.”

 

~

 

“Don’t touch. Please, don’t touch. Hurts. Please. Don’t touch.” Gabriel signed repeatedly. 

 

Michael eased up from the bench he was on and slipped over to Gabriel trying to calm him down, saying something in Enochian. Gabriel slowly uncurled buried his face into Michael's chest.

 

“Let’s leave. Please can we get out of here, but I don’t think I can walk.” Gabriel signed. 

 

“Wait he’s saying something with sign language.” Sam said shocked. “Why? What happened?” The hunter’s eyes were wide with concern and fear.  _ Man, I wish I knew more ASL then A, B, C. He's right here. I'm looking right at him and I still can't feel him. _

 

“We’re find out later, we need to leave now.” Lucifer said sharply. “Michael do you think you can carry him or do you want me to. Whenever you are ready just grab onto me I'll get us back to the bunker.”

 

~ 

 

“I will. You’ll need to use your grace to fly all of us back,” Michael replied, slowly getting the youngest archangel on his back, “I will try to help, but I do not know if I can help, considering my grace had just been bound.”

 

Michael glanced at Sam who has been staring at Gabriel for some time, now. 

 

Lucifer caught his gaze and motioned for his older brother to take his hand, and Michael, after hesitating, finally did, while the Winchesters grabbed onto Castiel. ‘ _ The three of them looked inseparable, now _ ,’ Michael mused. ‘ _ I wondered what has happened… _ ”

 

Then he blinked and they found themselves in front of… what  _ is _ this place? Michael frowned. He couldn’t even feel this place; no wonder they called it a ‘bunker’. 

 

The Winchesters went in first, letting the rest in after they do. 

 

Michael looked around and caught the younger Winchester’s gaze fixed on his little brother,  _ again _ . “Samuel Winchester, is there something wrong?” He inquired curiously, “You’ve been staring for some time, now. Does that have something to do with how you met Gabriel? I was not aware that you knew each other.”

 

~ 

 

“I can't feel him.” Sam said it before he even realized he was saying it. It was soft and low but Sam was sure the angels heard as they were all staring at him beside Gabriel who still at his face in Michael's shoulder.

 

“You what?!?” Lucifer asked his eyebrows raised. 

 

_ No point in denying it now..  _ Sam thought. “I can't feel him. Why can't I feel him?” Sam questioned his voice raising in panic. 

 

“What the Hell are you talking about Sam?” Dean hissed even as Castiel gently put one hand on the hunter’s arm to calm him.

 

“Sam?” Castiel questioned tilting his head to the side.

 

“I was always able to feel him…. Until….. until… that night. But he's right here. Right here…. And I can't feel him.” Sam panicked. 

 

~ 

 

They all watched as Lucifer and Michael stared at each other, both looking puzzled. Actually, they looked like Sam and Dean when they were having one of their… silent conversation.

 

Dean felt a chill realizing how similar Michael and Lucifer are to Dean and Sam. It’s probably one of those true vessels’ thing, but it’s still creepy.

 

Michael turned to Sam. “What exactly do you mean by... _ feel _ ?” he asked, suspicion clear in his tone.

 

~ 

 

Sam was fully panicking now not knowing what to tell the archangel. When Gabriel took it out of his hands by tapping Michael on the arm and signing. “I told you I knew he was alive. That I could tell.” Gabriel paused almost afraid to say but continued quickly. “He's my soulmate Michael. My.. My one.”

 

Sam stood there shaking wondering what Gabriel was saying and hoping what they feared for so long wasn't going to come to pass. He'd lost Gabriel once he didn't think he could survive of he lost him again. Because it had to be the angel that would pay dearly. The human was just killed off. Or at least that what Gabriel said had been done in the past. And if they'd brought a child into it well that was just forbidden on all counts.

 

~ 

 

Castiel tugged Sam’s arm and said, “Gabriel just told us that you were--you are his soulmate, of sorts. It is how he knows you are alive.”

 

Before Sam could even register  _ that _ , Dean blanched. “What the fuck?!” Dean exclaimed, “You and-- and the douchebag Trickster over there?! You two are  _ a thing _ ?! What the fuck, Sam? You forgot he killed me, like, hundreds of times like it’s Groundhog Day?!”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened fractionally at Dean’s outburst, fearing for his life as his older brothers glared pointedly at the older hunter, while Gabriel whimpered, still perched on Michael’s back… which looked a little ridiculous as Michael was wearing Adam.

 

Michael slowly moved to the couch, putting Gabriel down, all the while glaring at his true vessel.

 

Gabriel huffed in anger, how dare he…  tapping Michael on the arm again the angered archangel signed. “Tell that jerk that he better stop ranting like his Daddy just because he won't stop being Daddy's little soldier long enough to realize who's right in front of him.” Gabriel huffing again. “ _As_ _for_ _Sam_ _and_ _me_. _That’s_ _Dad's_ _doing_. _I_ _got_ _the_ _list_ _of_ _soulmates_ _as_ _part_ _of_ my _job_ _as_ _Messenger_. If _they_ _didn't_ _find_ _each_ _by_ a certain day I was _supposed_ to tell _them_ _about_ _each_ _other_ , _and_ _Dean_ _is_ _Cassie's_ _soulmate_. _Just_ _like_ _Adam_ _is_ _yours_.” Gabriel said over angel radio with a whimper of pain at the use of his depleted grace.

 

Michael was startled when Gabriel started to contact him telepathically--or through angel radio, as Adam would say--and his face felt like it was burning. 

 

_ I hear something about soulmates _ , Adam spoke up from the back of their shared space, apparently conscious.  _ Uh, actually, I’ve kinda been listening since we entered the bunker? _

 

‘ _ Not helping _ ,’ Michael replied, fighting the strange urge to cover his face.

 

Then he heard Lucifer snicker, and  _ dear Father why now _ . He had forgone the possibility that Gabriel was probably talking to every angel in this room. Considering how the bunker’s walls closed every other angelic communication...he should’ve known.

 

He opened his eyes which he had unconsciously closed to glare at Lucifer, who was sitting on Gabriel’s side.

 

“Seriously, though,” the second oldest crossed his arms, “that’ll probably makes the sex interesting, at least.”

 

Gabriel snorted. “Okay Michael. How much of this is just that bastard playing with us? Because I've done this before and I'm not really wanting to repeat it.” Once again using angel radio.  _ If I just use everything I got left I'll pass out and won't have to be awake for when they start in on me. Please. Please. Dad, let me pass out. Damn this hurts.. _

 

_ “ _ Gabriel. This is real.” Lucifer said blinking at his little brother where had that all come from.

 

 _Yeah right, and I'm a monkey's uncle._ Gabriel thought reaching out and grabbing Michael's shirt. _He's real still. Is this real? Got to test it… but… how?_ Gabriel thought looking around. _Sam_ … _yeah_ _Sam_ … _that_ _will_ _do_ _it_ … Closing his eye Gabriel went looking for his bond with the hunter. Quickly finding it he slowly painfully opened it. _Well this will definitely use up my grace… yup it's him. Wow it's really real…_ Gabriel eyes snapped to Sam before rolling back in his head as he lost consciousness.

 

“Gabriel? Gabriel!” Michael kneeled in front of him, immediately checking his little brother’s grace and his jaw clenched when he felt that it was barely even there. 

 

_ Oh, shit _ , Adam exclaimed,  _ we totally forgot to tell him that I contacted the asshat hunters _ .

 

“Which led to him disbelieving this entire situation _ , _ ” Michael murmured to himself.

 

_ Look, big guy, we need to get him out of those stitches first,  _ Adam stated,  _ I’m getting queasy looking at them, to be honest _ . 

 

In the background, Sam, Dean and Castiel were conversing quietly, discussing on how to proceed with this situation.

 

“Brother, we need to get him out of those stitches,” Lucifer said firmly, “what are those made of? Strings--oh hell no, it’s  _ wires _ , isn’t it?”

 

Sam turned and headed over to where the three archangels were. The hunter’s eyes grew huge at the sight of the stitches. “That bastard!” Sam yelled then sank to his knees beside Michael. “Is he unconscious? What the Hell happened? Wait.. Is he? No.No. Oh God… No. I can't… Not again.” Sam said with a sob reaching out like he was about to grab ahold of Gabriel and never let go but stopping afraid he'd hurt him if he was just unconscious.

 

“Calm down, Samuel. He is unconscious as he probably used what grace he had left to communicate with us through the, uh, ‘angel radio’,” Michael said, air quotes clear.

 

“We need to get these things out.” Sam said turning and running to get the first aid kit from the kitchen. Pulling the scissors out he went to carefully cut the stitches when he realized it was wire. “Crap… How are we going to cut wire? We don't have any wire snips. Any ideas?”

 

“Well, we can use the archangel blade,” Lucifer suggested. 

 

From the back of Michael’s mind, Adam grudgingly agreed. 

 

“Couldn't that kill him?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes. But Michael could make the cuts without hitting skin.” Lucifer said as he looked at Michael.

 

“Samuel, have faith. I didn’t become Heaven’s general for nothing,” Michael grumbled in irritation, earning a laugh from Adam.  _ Sure, Mikey _ , he teased.  _ Wait, does this mean you can make a good fish fillet? _

 

Michael huffed and ignored the question, summoning his archangel blade, moving closer to Gabriel.

 

“Lucifer, Samuel, please hold his head. Do  _ not _ move,” the archangel commanded. Sam and Lucifer gently held Gabriel's head in place. MIchael then slowly thrust the blade forward, aiming for the sickening wire threads that kept his normally chatty little brother’s mouth closed, careful not to add injury to Gabriel. As he cut the wires by the threads, the tension seemed to intensify, and when he finally cut the last thread, relief washed over Michael as he lowered his blade, willing it to disappear once again.

 

“I suggest we call Raphael,” Michael said after a few moments of silence, “after all, he is the Healer, therefore he knows best on how to heal. I myself do not dare treat such injuries.”

 

“Ahh… We're going to ha….” Sam started to say when a sharp knock on the door echoed throughout the bunker. 

 

“I'll get it.” Dean yelled as he headed toward the door. A few minutes later he came back with a tall male behind him. “You guys are like cockroaches you just won't die..” The hunter was muttering under his breath.

 

“Brothers. I was surprised to sense you all…  and together at that.” The Healer stated lowly. “How is this possible?”

 

“I too would like an explanation?” Lucifer questioned looking up at Michael.

 

‘ _ I… am not sure how to explain. The situation is quite bizarre _ ,’ Michael thought to his human companion, to which Adam replied,  _ What, you want me to take over? _

 

“Michael… I'm waiting.” Raphael said in annoyance glaring slightly.

 

“Okay, guys. Mikey’s too embarrassed to say it, so he put me in charge,” Adam suddenly said, startling basically everyone. “First, fuck  _ you _ ,” he looked over to Lucifer, then his half-brothers, “and you,” then back again at Lucifer, “I still have  _ no idea _ how you actually left. That’s a dick move.”

 

Everyone stared at him, save Sam who was still hovering near Gabriel.

 

Adam cut Dean off before he could say anything, “No, I’m still talking. Anyway, we sorta found Gabriel here--” he gestured at the unconscious archangel “--because Michael was browsing… tumblr. Do not ask. He’s an internet addict, now, thanks to  _ you _ , Satan, for installing wifi in Hell. Not that I’m complaining. He’s browsing as we speak,” he paused to take a breath, “because apparently archangels’ grace can connect directly to wifi. He  _ really _ should’ve found me in school, ‘cause that’s useful as hell.” 

 

Adam's gesture had Raphael looking down at his little brother and stating. “You explain while I heal.” Before moving closer to Gabriel  his hand glowing with grace. “While boy keep going. Shit. What is this?” The Healer snapped see the broken ends of the wire around Gabriel's mouth. Growling the archangel slowly and carefully removed them before turning his attention to the rest of Gabriel's wounds. “I'll leave his wings for last… Are you going to keep explaining or what human?”

 

“Okay, birdbrain, I just thought you’d like to listen,” the teenager said, “So, yeah. Found his username in tumblr. Started a message string, yadda yadda, apparently we’re both in Hell, and Mikey decided ‘fuck the Cage’ at one point. Took a year of pure anger. Seriously, one  _ full _ hellish year--damn it Michael, your sense of humour is getting to me, screw you--and we got out. First destination: Gabriel,” he paused again, earning annoyed looks from the angels, “What? I’m still human, assholes. Anyway, somewhere along that line, I mailed Sam, who  _ actually doubted me _ ,” Adam glared at Sam for a moment, “and we found Gabriel. And Evil Colonel Sanders, who decided he’d trick  _ Gabriel _ while fighting Michael by impersonating his  _ son _ ,” Adam paused. This part is a little harsh to tell.

 

**“HIS WHAT?”** Raphael questioned turning to look at Adam.

 

The ex-student rolled his eyes. “Oh, not this again,” he complained, “ _ ‘The Scourge of the Nephilim has a son?!?! How could this be?!?! _ ’ Yeah, Michael had a similar crisis. Come on. Not the point here. Anyway, I’m not sure that’s mine to tell, but this guy right here is also Loki, FYI. So, yeah. Not nephilim, technically. Not sure how  _ that _ works. The kid died in the myths anyway,” Adam winced slightly, remembering just how  _ gory _ the myth goes. “Anyway, then we got captured and you guys found  _ us _ . The end.”

 

“That's it?” Raphael said as he straightened up slightly glancing over his shoulder at Adam. “What happened to his wings? How were they put into this condition?” Raphael asked as he reached for Gabriel's left largest wing to heal the bloody gash in it only to start cursing in Enochian going from one wing to the next almost frantically.

 

“What? What's wrong?” Sam asked form behind the archangel his eyes wide in concern. Raphael just kept cursing not answering the hunter. 

“What in Father's name happened?” Raphael snapped turning and backing Adam up against the wall grace snapping and crackling around him in is anger. 

 

“Hey, Asshole. Back off.” Dean snapped shoving between the furious archangel and his youngest brother. 

 

“Back off.” The Healer snapped.

 

“Actually, brother,” Michael answered instead of Adam, furious that his human was being treated harshly, “‘ _ Back off _ ’ is appropriate.”

 

“I can't heal it…” Raphael half yelled half sobbed. “It won't heal…” All the fight seeming to drain to out of the Healer as he stood there head bowed and if the humans could see them his wings drooping in defeat. 

 

“What… Can't heal what?” Sam questioned his eyes flying from Gabriel back to Raphael back to Gabriel. 

 

Raphael didn't answer the hunter this time either he just stood there. Repeatedly saying that it wouldn't heal.

 

Lucifer clenched his teeth. “Raphael, do you mean his--” Lucifer’s icy blue eyes glanced at Gabriel’s wings, tongue-tied. Out of all his brothers… Gabriel deserved this the least.

 

The Healer just looked up at Lucifer saying nothing but his message was clear in the pure devastation in his eyes. The Messenger would never fly again.

 

“Is there  _ really nothing _ \--” Lucifer started to rant, desperation and guilt lacing his voice, “he’s the  _ Messenger _ , damn it! Those-those wings of his are--” his voice cracked and he bit his bottom lip, frustration and guilt clear to see.

 

“May… Maybe.. When his grace is stronger... but it's a slim chance that that will help.” Raphael stated his voice catching as he fought tears.

 

“Okay, Cas, what the hell?” Dean snapped, irritated as he didn’t understand just  _ what is happening _ and  _ why are Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel and Satan close to crying _ , “Is this some sort of mass angelic breakdown or wha--Cas?” he asked incredulously when he saw Castiel close to tears as well. “Would someone just  _ explain _ ?!”

 

“Dean! Stop shouting, will you?” Sam said, glancing at Gabriel at his side, “I’m curious, too, but your outburst won’t help anyone. They’ll tell us when they can.”

 

Raphael turned back toward Gabriel as the younger archangel whimpers as he slowly started to wake up. “Gabriel.” The Messenger whined again before opening his eyes. 

 

“Raphael,” MIchael said softly, “for the record, neither Adam nor I know what happened to Gabriel. Even during the Apocalypse… neither of us saw him.” he turned to the messenger, “How are you feeling, brother?”

 

Gabriel blinked up at Michael. “Sore everywhere.. How'd we get out? Why are you all looking at me like my dog just died and you got to tell me?” Gabriel signed. “Max isn't really dead is he…” 

 

The angels glanced at one another, unsure as to what to tell the youngest archangel.

 

“Dude, can you use your mouth now?” Dean snapped, fed up that the humans--save for Adam--knew nothing about what’s happening. “Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel over there healed you, y’know.”

 

Gabriel blinked again. Then glared at Dean raising one hand readying to snap and raising his eyebrows slightly silently asking the hunter if he wanted to keep pushing his luck. “Stupid human.. Healed or not I haven't spoken in years. I'm not going to be talking anytime soon.” The Messenger angel radios his brothers in annoyance. Raphael snorted.

 

‘ _ Gabriel, please. Your grace isn’t fully healed either _ ,’ Michael replied over angel radio as well, ever so logical in his argument.

 

“Obviously. Now seriously what's going on? Can one of you snap me up some candy and a chocolate milkshake please I'm hungry.” Gabriel signed looking at with all.

 

“Gabriel just said he is not used to speak, Dean,” the seraph decided to say to his charge, “and he wishes for candies and milkshake.” Cas grimaced, mentions of food reminding him of the taste of molecules.

 

Raphael shook his head and snapped up the mentioned items. “Here. Now you need to stop using your grace brother.”

 

“Healers orders.” Gabriel signed grabbing the milkshake and carefully eating a spoonful.

 

“Yes and you will heed them.” Raphael stated his voice harden.

 

“Fine.” Gabriel signed eating another spoonful of milkshake. “But that doesn't tell me what happened for us it get here? How Samshine and Deano know to come get us? Why did Lucifer help?”   

 

_ See _ , Adam commented,  _ I told you we forgot to tell him _ .

 

Ignoring his human once again, Michael sighed. “Adam contacted them through my grace,” he said simply.

 

“Okay that makes sense. I guess Adam had their numbers or something. What about these two?” Gabriel signed gesturing with his spoon at Lucifer and Raphael.

 

“I sensed all three of your graces together so came to investigate.” Raphael said. “As for Lucifer i have no idea.. Brother why did you help?”

 

Sam reached over and took the empty milkshake glass form Gabriel and handed him one of the candy bars Raphael had snapped up. Gabriel glances at him and smiled faintly, signing. “Hey someone tell Samshine I'll open the bond back up when I'm strong enough to.” 

 

Michael frowned. “I was also wondering about that. Lucifer?”

 

“Sammy asked him,” Dean said before Lucifer could, “I have  _ no _ idea why Sammy would ask Satan, honestly.”

 

Lucifer scoffed. “What, am I not allowed to help my brothers?” he said, pouting and huffing. When he felt every pair of eyes look at him, he added, “I know Hell. What, you’d think I left my brothers in peril?” the Morningstar said with a dramatic flair.

 

Michael looked at Gabriel. “Yes,” he bluntly said.

 

“You almost killed me. Would of if i was using my archangel blade not my training blade.” Gabriel signed angrily glaring at Lucifer. 

 

Michael, now Adam, gestured at Gabriel. “You hear that?” Adam said hotly, “Not to mention you  _ left us _ in the Cage! Don’t think I didn’t hear you calling Mike crazy. I mean, he probably didn’t realize, the internet addict he is now, but I did.”

 

“Lucifer!” Raphael said in annoyance glaring as well at the second born archangel. “Do you have anything to say about this all?” 

 

Said fallen archangel shrugged. “I couldn't not help. I made Asmodeus and for him to do what he was.. I had to do something.. your my brothers. Like I told him. We can beat up on other all we want but for him to hurt you.. not allowed.. I'll get that little cockroach for all this.”

 

“Seriously…” Gabriel signed blinking. “He would of never had me if…. Wait a minute… It's gone…” Gabriel sat there staring at Lucifer like he just grown a another head or something else weird like that.

 

“What's gone?” Lucifer questioned.  “Stop staring at me dammit.”

 

“The Darkness?!?” Gabriel signed the candy bar he was eating hitting the floor as he dropped it in shock.

 

Michael’s head whipped to scan Lucifer--once again taking reign over Adam--and took a look at his little brother’s grace. “Wait--I just noticed--how--”

 

Dean laughed. “Good job, team free will, we broke the archangels,” he crowed, munching on a donut he got from the kitchen, “So basically Amara stopped by, nearly destroyed the world,  _ again _ , and we stopped them. Chuck helped.”

 

Michael tilted his head to look at his true vessel. “The… prophet Chuck Shurley? But he was just a prophet, not a fighter. Did you mean his vision helped?”

 

“Ahh…. Yeah… He's not a prophet..” Sam said rubbing the back of his neck. “Exactly..”

“Yes he is.” Raphael stated.

 

“Actually I'm not.” A voice said from the doorway. Chuck Shurley was standing there wearing a pair of surfer shorts and a hawaiian print t shirt. Walking past them all.

 

“Dad what the fuck,” Lucifer started to say, blinking.

 

“I'm going to do this then go back on vacation.” Chuck said laying two fingers on Gabriel's arm. A flash of white light later and the Messenger was completely healed. “Don't start fighting again. Take care of each other and please fix Heaven. Make it what it was before all this. I'll see you when I get off vacation with your aunt.” Chuck said before disappearing.

 

“What the fuck,” Lucifer repeated, “What-- I-- Uh… What was that?” he turned to the hunters, “Okay brothers who made that illusion?” he asked, staring intently at the archangels, then Castiel and the hunters, still rapidly blinking.

 

“You and I are the best at illusions and I didn't have the grace and obviously you didn't make it.. and... “ Gabriel started saying. “That was Dad. Like really Dad.”

 

“Oh I forgot something.” Chuck said as he reappeared. “Adam take a deep breath alright.” Chuck told the human as he laid two fingers on his forehead. Another flash of white light later and Adam was standing there beside another male. “There. Bye now.” and he was gone again.

 

“What,” Adam said, confused, and turn to stare at the strange male, “...Michael?”

 

Dean stormed out to the kitchen, screaming obscenities, followed by a wide-eyed, silent Castiel. Apparently it was too much for them. Sam, however, was… frozen in place,  looking like a moose in headlights surprise clear on his face.

 

“Yes, uh,” the Sword of Heaven replied, confusion also evident. It was… disorienting, for both he and Adam. They were used to have someone else inside them and being separated was…  _ weird _ . “I… I am not sure. This is me, yes, but I am not used to this vessel.”

 

Gabriel smiled. “You'll get used to it. You now have a permanent vessel and before you two freak about the lack of each other in the back of your minds just bond and you'll have that back.” Gabriel said even as he opens his bond with Sam. The hunter sighed softly in relief as he finally felt his mate again. (I love you Samshine.) Sam just sat down and pulled Gabriel into his arms. Gabriel brought his newly healed wings around them both wrapping them in the warmth and safety of his feathers. The two of them sat like that for a few minutes quietly talking before separating. Sam standing up and heading for the kitchen to talk to Dean and Castiel. “Good luck Samshine but I'm still for locking them in a room until they get a clue.”

 

Raphael just laughed. “The only way those two will get a clue is if you straight up tell them, Brother.”

 

“What do you think he's going to do?” Gabriel chuckled. “Tell them of course.”

 

**One Year Later**

 

The whole group was still in the bunker. All four archangels, one shephe, the two hunters, and Adam. Along with a few more people. They'd got Mary and Jack back from the other universe and Lucifer was actually raising his son who had slowly gotten over his distrust and dislike of his father when it was explained that the devil was gone and his true father was God's  Lightbringer. Adam was back at Med school. Michael was once more ruling Heaven but this time he had all of his brothers by his side which was good because they had a hard time pulling him away from Tumblr. To this day of you wanted to get ahold of Heaven’s General it was easiest to just message him online. Adam and Michael had bonded not long after they'd been separated not able to deal with not being in each other's minds after so long of having each other always there. Lucifer was now in charge of Hell which was back to being what it started out as in the first place. Dean and Castiel were finally bonding to the relief of everyone. Raphael was back to doing what he did best healing the sick and wounded. As for Sam and Gabriel well with Chuck’s permission they had just welcomed their child into the world. Chuck himself had returned along with Amara not that long ago glad to find his children happy and healthy.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Good? Bad? Want More?
> 
> ((AA: You made it to the end!!! If you didn't cringe _I'm so fucking proud of you_, seriously. The work is largely un-beta-ed -- my job really, I'm sorry. I'll re-fix it later when my eyes aren't so tired from exams -- and yes. _I told you this is nuts._ You should've seen the worknotes. I was in hysterics. Sorry, Ash, I did tell you I think this is a massive crack. I'm pretty proud of us, tbh.
> 
> I'm sorry for the extra long notes from meeeeee))


End file.
